The Song Bird
by Merridrew
Summary: Young Albus Potter is lacking in self confidence, but what if he finds the one person that gives him nothing but. However Daddy dear is leery...
1. Chapter1

Okay here is a story that I had started a long time ago, but never finished. I decided that it should go on and started from scratch. Please review and let me know if I should keep going with it. Rated M for later chapters. P.S. I own nothing accept for the OCs. Love you J.K.

The Song Bird

By: Merridrew Horicon

19 years later

Diagon alley was busy as it usually was the weeks before school started. Young witches and wizards running back and forth with their parents buying supplies. The muggle borns trying to absorb all the new and amazing thing they were seeing.

Harry Potter was walking down the street with his middle child Albus to the wand shop to purchase his first wand. "But Dad, what if I blow up the charms class," Albus hissed as they worked through the crowd and Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Of his three children Albus was his worrier, and he hoped that his time at school would help instill more confidence in him.

"Don't worry son," he said as he placed a hand on Albus shoulder as they reached the door to the wand shop, "That school has seen far more dangerous thing than you and survived. You will be fine," he finished as he guided him into Dashall's Wands.

The shop looked almost the same as when Ollivander had owned it, maybe a little less dust. But shelves of boxes lined and walls and nearly all the free space of the building. All filled with wands waiting to chose a special witch or wizard to ally its power to.

Albus stood just in side the door nervously looking at the floor until he felt someone gazing at him and looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of a pretty girl his age. She had an oval face with a straight nose and full lips and when they stretch into a sweet smile and she brushed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder he felt all his anxiety vanish for the first time in his life.

He walked over to her with a smile on his face as he greeted her, "Hello. I'm Albus, Albus Potter, but everyone calls me AL" Now he wasn't a lady killer like his brother James who had gotten the Weasley confidence, but he looked just like his father and had the same understated charisma that could do serious damage if not kept in check.

The girl giggled cast a quick glance at the woman she was with then back at him, "My name is Selena Starfire. Pleasure to meet you Albus," and Albus felt a shiver run up his spine at the sound of her voice, which not only had a bell like quality, but also a soft Texan drawl.

He was about to respond when Dashall came back to the front of the store with several boxes held in his arms. "Well one of these should do the trick for the little girl Mrs. McCoy. Harry Potter what a pleasure to see you again sir. Another Potter off to Hogwarts already?"

"Yes, young Albus but help Mrs. McCoy first," Harry said with a wave of his hand, trying to displace the attention placed on him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" she said with a smile and the same soft drawl, then turned back to Dashall, "Now are you sure…"

Selena rolled her eyes and looked at Harry to see his reaction. When she noticed he was looking out the window she winked at Albus and he felt his heart jerk. She darted up and grabbed two of the boxes and handed him one. "Here if we don't start trying wands now we never will. Cici can talk the ear off a corpse and keep goin'," she said and began to open the box she still held.

Albus looked down at the side of the box that he held and read what was written. It was the wand specifications. 'Cherry wood—10 ½ '—phoenix feather—rare'. He then looked over at Selena's and read 'Cottonwood—11"-Nunda fur—extremely rare'.

She pulled the pale wand from the box and looked at him expectantly, "Well are you going to pull it out of what Albus," she asked quietly casting a quick look at the still oblivious adults and Albus pulled out the darker wand quickly.

"Okay, on the count of three we will wave it. Don't point it at the adults," she hissed as he pointed it at his father and he quickly aimed it at a statue of a werewolf. As she nodded and smiled she pointed hers at a vase on the same shelf, "Alright ready. One, Two, Three," and they both flicked the wands.

Then the statue started to dance and the vase levitated above the shelf drawing the adult's attention as the children laughed. With a smile Dashall said, "Well it seems they have found their own wands."

"Brilliant," Harry said with a bright smile and pulled his money from his pocket, "How about lunch Albus."

"Dad can we bring Selena and her nanny. She is the one that helped me find the wand," he asked not wanting to lose her right after he had found her.

"Well I don't see why not," then gave Selena a strange look she didn't notice as she latched on to her nanny's hand. The girl reminded him of someone, but he couldn't seem to think of whom.

"Please Cici. We just barley got here and you promised that we could spend the afternoon in London," she pleaded and the woman smiled down at her.

"Of course Darlin'," she said and ran a hand down her blonde hair in a loving way and Selena jumped in the air and then jumped on Albus with a hug causing him to blush deeply.

Twenty minutes later they sat at The Leaky Cauldron with the adults chatting away and the children speaking about all the things they were going to be learning. "Well I am looking forward to learning the body bind curse," Albus said around a mouth full of mashed potatoes and Selena shook her head with a smile as she wondered why boys always seemed to talk with their mouths full.

"Well I am looking forward to learning the summoning charm. Much more practical applications. Just think no more lost items," she said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and grimaced. She didn't like the stuff, but it was so popular over here she thought she would try it. Turns out she would have preferred the Coke she had wanted in the first place.

"Well all that aside I hope I get into Gryffindor. Where the brave at heart dwell," Albus said as he thrust his fork into the air making Selena giggle, "What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

She grimaced and looked down at her plate and played with her food, "I'm not going to Hogwarts," she mumbled and snapped her eyes back to Albus when she heard his fork drop.

"No that's not fair, I thought you would be going as well! That I would have someone else to talk to besides my cousin and brother," he cried

"I want to, but my mom is making me stay in Texas and take private lessons so I can help take care of my grandmother," she said then leaned closer to him, "Not the nicest of women, but you know the whole family sticks together thing so I'm in a no go situation till I get Mom to hire a nurse or she keels over," she whispered and Albus shivered as her breath tickled his ear.

She leaned back and looked at with a frown, "We can still be friends though right?"

When he saw her looking so sad he could only think about wanting to see her smile again and gave her a bright one to try and bring hers back, "Sure. You can write to me and tell me about your home and lessons and I can tell you about Hogwarts," and felt his heart jerk again as she smiled at him again.

"Fantastic," she said reaching into Cici's purse and pulled out a pen when she saw the woman getting ready to leave. She took Albus' hand and began to write while Albus felt heat rush to his cheeks, "Here is my address," and when she looked up at his she couldn't help but stare.

"What," he asked as his face heated even more.

"Sorry," she said and dropped his hand and gave a soft smile, "You're just really cute when you blush," and laughed when he threw a napkin at her.

"Baby girl it's time to go," Cici called and she sighed as they both stood.

She looked at him warily, "You're gonna write me right," she asked and smiled when he did.

"Most definitely," he said and blushed when she hugged him then darted to Cici's side and took her hand.

"Don't forget," she said and then with a *Pop* she was gone.

"Dad," he asked as he looked at the place she had just been, "Do you think I will see her again?"

Harry scrubbed his hand over his jaw and fought the feel of unease that the girl brought up in him, "I'm sure you will son. I'm sure you will," he said and though he had never been good at divination he knew that Selena Starfire would be back in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six years later Platform9 ¾

Albus moved through the crowd to the train, darting around the first years and their parents as they gave last minute advice. He had already said his goodbyes to his parent and had a goal in mind. He was going to find an empty compartment, close and lock the door and pray that James would leave him alone.

"Hello Al," he heard and turned to see Rose bouncing on her toes behind him with her Prefect badge shining in the sun.

"Hello Rosie," he replied and cast a look at the train.

"Where is everyone," she asked as she gave a glance at her badge.

"Over there saying bye to Lils" he replied as he pointed in the general direction becoming irritated, "You should go say hi."

He saw her smile fall and she nodded, "Yeah I think I will," and she turned to leave and Albus sighed.

"Hey Rosie," hew called knowing what she wanted and gave in, "Congrats on Senior Prefect," he saw her smile before she darted off shook his head and darted on to the train and began his search.

He congratulated himself when he found one on his third try. But as he stepped in he saw that it wasn't empty at all. It was occupied by a sixth year girl, "Sorry didn't realize this one was taken," he said and turned to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Hello Albus, don't you recognize me," she drawled and he turned slowly and took a good look at her.

"Selena," he asked with his mouth agape and she giggled.

"It was my accent wasn't it," she said as she looked at him with that smile that made his heart rate increase, "I think that is going to be the hardest part about being over here. I am going to sound like a complete, I think the word is 'git'," and she giggled again.

Albus continued to stare at her and he saw her start to look self-conscious, but he couldn't help it. Selena…his Selena was here and was going to be going to school with him. It was like a dream

"Well are you going to sit with me, or have I grown so hideous that you don't want any of your school mates to see you with me," she asked and chewed her lip nervously.

"Are you mental? Why would you think that I wouldn't want to sit with you," he asked with his eyes nearly popping out of his head. She was gorgeous. She still looked like she did that day that they met back in Diagon alley. She had grown taller and had more curves now, but was still that same stunning combination of blonde and chocolate brown.

She replied as she pointed to the door, "Because you still have the door handle in a death grip."

"Oh," he said and released the door and moved quickly to the bench opposite her, "What… When… How did…," he stammered as a million questions ran through his head.

"Are you always this articulate," she asked with a teasing smile on her lips and made him turn red, "And once again I must comment on how cute you look when you blush," and he burst out laughing and the ice was broken.

How did she always seem to know what to say to make him relax, but what he didn't see while he laughed was how Selena's smile faltered for just a moment. But then they began talking and the tense moment was gone and they began to fill each other in on their summers. Albus told her about his family get togethers and she told him about her trip to the wizarding community in Playa del Carmen., the only place on her mother's tour that she had been interested in visiting.

They had changed into their school robes as the train approached Hogsmead station and were sitting down again when the door to the compartment opened and James strolled in. "Heya Al. The boys and I were wondering where you had gotten to," he said with his hazel eyes dancing with mischief. His dark hair was almost as unruly as Albus, but it was obvious that he put some effort into trying to tame the mad locks of dark brown.

Then those dancing hazel eyes fell on Selena and took on a different gleam, "But now I see what you have been up to," and Albus scowled as James sat down next to her and draped his arm around her, "Hello Beautiful, how would you like to be the talk of Hogwarts and be my new love affair," he said with a waggle of his brows.

Selena stood up and winked at Albus as she spoke, "You must be James," and she turned to take his hands pulling him to a stand. She ran one hand up his chest and rested it on his shoulder. As she did that she pulled her wand out with the other.

"You know Albus letters don't do you justice. I mean look at this hair, those eyes, this amazing body," as she spoke she twirled her wand in a counter clockwise motion making James' features decidedly more feminine. His hair longer, his face softer and his body more curvy, all without his notice, "There is just one problem," she said as she replaced her wand and grasped the handle to the door behind him, "I just don't deserve you," she finished as she slid the door open and pushed a dazed James into the corridor.

When she turned back it was to see the look of barely contained laughter on Albus face. "He'll be back in five, four, three, two…and cue James," she said as she stepped away from the door to have it slide open and admit a furious looking James followed by wolf whistles and catcalls.

"What did you do Albus," James shouted as he looked down at Albus who was holding his sides as he laughed.

"I didn't do it, but I wish I had thought of it. HAHAHA it is bloody brilliant," he said as the door to the compartment filled up and James turned his cold gaze on Selena.

"You," he growled to which she nodded, "You did this," he snarled again.

"I thought I gave you the affirmative with the nod, but if you need me to say it aloud I will. Yes I did it," she said with a smirk on he lips.

"Change me back," he shouted red in the face.

"Gladly," Selena said as she retrieved her wand and pulled it through long pale fingers, "What is the magic word."

"If I knew the words I would do it myself wouldn't I," he shouted.

"Oh James, I'm not talking about a chant or incantation," she said as she looked at him with a smile, " I meant the word you use when you want something…the word 'PLEASE'," she finished her eyes hard even though she still smiled.

James jaw dropped, "You're mental Yank! I'm not going to ask you nicely," he snapped his face almost purple with rage and Albus sat up ready to jump in. Selena was taking a big step and he didn't want to see her get hurt.

The crowd in the door was murmuring about the gall of the new girl as she returned her wand to her robes, "Very well James. I'm sure one of the Professors can change you back once we get to school, but I refuse to do so until I hear the right words."

James scowled at her as she crossed her arms and looked back at him unmoved. Then he mumbled something, "I'm sorry what was that," he repeated it,"A little louder please."

"Please bloody change me back," James shouted and she smiled brightly at him.

"Of course James," she said pulled out her wand and twirled it clockwise in front of his face reversing all the changes, "There all done," she said and when he pushed past her out into the hall she called after him with a smirk, "aren't you going to say THANK YOU," and the crowd burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What put it into your head to do that to James," Albus asked as the compartment emptied out and they resumed their seats.

"I thought he needed to now how a woman felt, so I made him one," she said with a smirk, "He needed a lesson in manners anyways."

"Well he sure as hell got one," Albus said and chuckled as the door slid open again and let in a petite, curvy redhead. "Hello Ivy. How was your summer," Albus asked as she came in and plopped down next to him not even looking at Selena.

Selena scowled as she batted her blue eyes at him and said, "It could have been better."

"Yeah? What could have been better about it," he asked back with a tilt of his head.

She crooked a finger at him with a smile and when he came closer she said, "I could have been doing this," and wrapped her hands in his robes and pulled him into a kiss.

Selena's jaw dropped and then she was up and out of the cab like a shot. She couldn't believe it. Albus…her Albus was taken. There was no way he was going to turn Ivy down. She needed to get away and if she couldn't get to the other side of the world the bathroom was the next best thing. When she reached it she jerked the door open and saw two people spring apart.

"Bloody hell," a boy with platinum blonde hair said as the red head he was kissing darted out of the room and down the hall, "Haven't you heard of knocking," he shouted as he glared at Selena.

She scowled right back, "If you didn't want anyone to walk in on you, you should have **locked** the fucking door! It is a public bathroom!" and watched him blink at her for a moment.

"You're the transfer student. Nice job on Potter earlier," he said and smirked at her.

Here was someone new, maybe she should start making friends here, "Selena Starfire," she said and held out her hand to shake his.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he replied and shook hers and smiled when he met a firm grip.

"Oh, so you're Malfoy. Albus has told me what he thinks of you," she smirked as he scowled and dropped her hand, "The jury however is still out for me until I have some concrete proof that you are a slimy bastard," and smiled brightly when he did the same.

"What house have you been placed in," he asked liking the new girl already. She was quick witted and beautiful. Not as attractive as he thought Rose was…uh oh Rose. And he cast a worried look down the hall after her, this girl was friends with Albus, this couldn't be good.

"I don't know yet I guess I will find out when I get there. What's the matter," Selena asked when she saw his pensive look as he gazed down the way the red head had gone. Red head…Rose. "Oh my God, that was Rose Weasley wasn't it," and when he gave her a sheepish look she burst out laughing.

Even though Scorpius didn't find the situation funny at all and scowled at her, he couldn't deny that he found her laughter attractive. It was even compelling, "Don't worry buddy, I know all about Malfoy/Wotter discord. I'll keep your secret," and smiled at him as a relieved one spread across his face.

At that moment the train whistle sounded and the train jerked to a stop and would have sent Selena to the floor if Scorpius strong arm hadn't caught her, "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Not at all," he said and leaving his hand on her shoulder he asked, "Are you going to ride with Potter?"

That was when Albus and Ivy stepped out of the cab and Selena looked at them. The little witch was practically wrapped around his arm like the plant she was named after would have done to a stone pillar, and Selena swallowed back the bile that rose into her throat and looked back at Scorpius. "Actually do you think I could ride with you? I don't think I could stand watching him and his girlfriend make out," she said then made a retching noise.

Scorpius laughed loudly and drew Albus' attention as he escorted Selena towards the exit with his hand on her lower back and Albus felt his jaw drop with shock. What the hell was Malfoy doing with his Selena and sporting that stupid smirk of his.

"Al lets hurry or we will miss all the coaches," Ivy said as she tugged on his arm.

He shook himself and felt his face turn hard, "Yeah lets go," he said determined to get in the same coach that Selena and Malfoy were in. It was actually much easier than he thought it would be as they had been stalled by the crush of first years trying to get to they boats. "Hey where did you run off to," he asked as he came up to her and cast a scowl at Scorpius.

"I had to use the restroom, not that you noticed me leave," she answered with a scowl at Ivy who ignored her still and Albus blushed. Then she turned her gazed back to Scorpius taking his arm with a smile that he returned and it made Albus want to rip off his face, "That is where I ran into Scorpius here and he kindly offered to let me ride with him so I accepted since I thought you would be otherwise occupied," and quirked a brow at him.

It was then that the coach pulled and they all piled in. The ride up to the castle was tense as Albus and Scorpius stared daggers at each other and Selena gave a death glare at Ivy who continued to ignore her as she played with the folds in Albus robes. When the coach stopped Selena jumped out almost before it had stopped and was quickly followed by Albus who caught her by the arm and spun her to look at him, "What the hell are you doing Selena? You know how I feel about the bastard."

"And you know how I feel about judging people by what their family has done in the past. He is not his father and neither are you, so stop trying to carry on their war. Now if I want to be his friend, are you going to stop talking to me," she said and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Of course not Selena, you're my best friend. Nothing could change that," he said with a serious look on his face.

She sighed and dropped her arms. That was exactly what she didn't want to be, but if that meant that she could keep Albus it would have to do, "I know, but it drives me nuts, all this family feuding. I just think it really silly."

He was going to respond when Ivy came up and gave her a dirty look then grabbed Albus hand and pulled him after her saying, "Come on Al or we will lose our good seats."

Selena turned to shout something rude when a dark haired wizard stood in front of her, "You must be Miss Starfire. Professor Longbottom of Herbology, would you please come with me," he said and began to mount the stairs and she trotted after him quietly.

"We are going to sort you before the first years," he said as he stopped at a side table with a worn hat with several scorch marks on it. "Normally you would be with the first years, but since it is technically your 6th year we thought that it might frighten the first years and they will be frighten enough as it is," he said with a kind smile.

"Of course Professor," she said then asked, "What do I need to do exactly? Think of something, try to direct it some how? We will be using the Sorting Hat is that correct," she finished as she indicated the beaten piece of head gear.

"Just be you," he said with an encouraging smile.

Selena returned it brightly dazing Neville for a moment, "That seems easy enough."

"Al right," Neville said as he picked up the hat and shook it out, "Here we go,"

As the hat sat on her head she heard a soft voice ring inside her head, "Ah this is a first. I have never had a transfer student before. So much knowledge already at hand, but we must take into account the character as well. Very smart and brave as well, but clever and know how to get what you want. And a strong family line, very strong. You could do well in Gryffindor, but that is not the house that would best suite you. You need to be in …"

"Slytherin," the hat said aloud and Selena thought about how she felt about being placed in Slytherin as Neville led her to the great hall. She knew that Albus had been worried about being placed in that house, but she had never told him that if she had been given a choice she would have taken the Slytherins over the loud and brash Gryffindors.

But now she wouldn't be able to see Albus as much as she hoped, and cursed not being placed in the house that sported the crimson and gold. Then Ivy's perky face flashed through her mind and she again shifted her allegiance to the green and silver. If she had been put in the same house as that bitch she would have killed her and Selena had no desire to see the inside of Azkaban. She heard it was much worse than the American prisons.

As they entered the Great hall she looked up and the ceiling took her breath away. "It is something to behold isn't it," Neville said and all she could do was nod in agreement as she looked up at the clear star filled sky of Scotland over her head.

She looked around and caught Albus gaze and when he nodded at her shrugged and pointed at the Slytherin table. She saw open shock take hold of his features and she scowled at him slightly and then moved over to her table and smiled as she saw Scorpius waving her over.

Albus didn't know what to make of Selena being placed in Slytherin house, but then he remembered what his father had said. That Severus Snape had been in that house and he was one of the bravest and noblest men to ever live. He just happened to be far too clever and understated to be placed in Gryffindor.

But he couldn't pretend that it didn't bother him to have Malfoy so close to her. He would just have to make sure that he kept an eye on him so Selena wouldn't find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Al are you okay? You haven't heard a thing I have said," Ivy said as she pulled on his sleeve. Then she looked over at what he had been looking at, "Why are you looking at the new girl?"

"She is a friend of mine. A good friend and I don't like her talking to Malfoy," he said and looked at her, "I don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh don't worry Al. Malfoy has a secret chit. I don't know who, but they have been together for awhile now. Your **friend** is fine with him," then she tugged on his arm demanding his full attention and getting it.


End file.
